


almost

by gaygoat



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Caleb Covington Being a Bastard, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Spoiler Alert: He doesn't, i love how that's a tag, willie gets beaten up and almost dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygoat/pseuds/gaygoat
Summary: willie didn't even try to run. he knew exactly what he was doing when he got the band to play at the orpheum, and now he was going to suffer, like he believed he deserved to.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	almost

the world around willie gradually became hazier as he felt himself giving in.

caleb had found out that willie helped julie and her ghost friends remove their marks, and, as you'd expect, caleb was beyond furious.

willie didn't even try to run. he knew exactly what he was doing when he got the band to play at the orpheum, and now he was going to suffer, like he believed he deserved to.

it started as being isolated in a dark room. the temperature was below freezing, and willie didn't know how long he could last in these conditions before he would cease to exist.

then he had shown up.

caleb practically had smoke billowing out of his ears, his fists were clenched tightly.  
he raised one arm, his intentions clear, and willie instinctively raised an arm to shield himself. 

it was pathetic how he thought that his arm would help him even slightly. all it did was help caleb make him suffer.

the all powerful man lunged at the trembling boy, grabbing his arm with both hands and using that as leverage to throw him across the room. willie screamed as his back hit a wall, his entire being being a good few inches above the ground.

he fell down to the ground again, sobbing.

pathetic, he thought.

"please, please caleb, don't-" the teenager's pleas weren't even considered before he was lifted off the ground and roughly shoved against the wall, caleb's calloused hand gripping his throat with more power than willie could even fathom. 

he choked out a sob. he couldn't breathe. this was it, wasn't it?

just as willie had accepted his fate, he once again fell to the ground. he gasped for air, grasping at his throat. 

willie dared to look up at caleb, expecting him to be fuming, but instead...

he laughed. it was a cold, emotionless chuckle, and it made willie's whole body shake with fear.

"my poor boy. i wish there was another way, but you've betrayed me one too many times. i'll miss having you around." 

caleb was pure evil. 

he bent down so his head was at the same height as willie's and smirked at him, making direct eye contact.

"goodbye, william."

he punched willie, hard. so hard that he couldn't see anything but grey for a few seconds. he raised a hand to his jaw, where he had just taken the punch, and he held it out in front of his eyes. 

his blurry looking hand was coated in red, the thick blood dripping through his fingers and running down his wrist. 

and then caleb's fist made contact with his other cheek. willie fell on his side, unable to lift himself up. he could see the light, he knew he was about to be dead, this time for good.

he wanted to give up, to stop fighting and let caleb win.

but he knew he couldn't. he couldn't do that to alex. he knew that he was still here, caleb having angrily let him know before bringing him to the room that felt like hell. 

he needed to get to alex.

willie didn't think he had the energy to transport himself to julie's garage. he was coughing up blood, open wounds with more blood gushing out covering his body, his arms and legs too weak to move...

but he thought of alex. he though of leaving alex behind, and he suddenly had the energy.

somehow, he did it. 

\--

julie was mid-way through playing a song on her piano, when she heard the familiar 'poof' noise of one of her ghost friends appearing.

"julie!" 

she heard a male voice call her. the boys had returned from their walk.

"julie, we just thought of the best song idea when we were out! make sure to write this down, ahem:" the familiar voice of luke filled the air as he began to sing a small portion of a new song, reggie at the side of him dancing awkwardly and over dramatically.

julie started clapping quickly when he was done.

"that sounds amazing! this'll make a good song, we just need the verses. got any ideas?"

luke smirked and sat down on the piano stool next to julie as he shared his thoughts with her. alex was sitting at his drum kit, thinking, while reggie leaned on the piano, occasionally giving his input.

alex was quiet. he missed willie. 

he hadn't seen his skater boy since they said what they thought would be their final goodbyes, and alex knows willie thinks he's crossed over. 

he wants to go find him, and he has tried but to no avail. willie must be at caleb's club, but even in his time of desperation alex couldn't muster up to courage to go. 

caleb was terrifying, he had almost killed him and his bandmates for the second time, god knows what he would do this time.

but maybe he should go. thinking more about it, he realised that willie was worth risking his life to see. he wanted to hug him more than anything, he wanted to tell him he loved him.

he really, really missed willie.

alex was snapped out of his thoughts by a poof, followed shortly by a sharp cough and a cry of pain.

"willie? oh my god!" luke and reggie immediately ran over to the suffering boy and attempted to help him not fall, which they failed at.

willie's back hit the ground with a loud thud and he managed a yell, blood completely coating his face and hands. his chest was heaving, tears falling from his eyes rapidly.

and alex felt like he had just been shot.

he was frozen, completely unsure of what to do. the scene before him was too much. this had to be some sick nightmare. it had to be. he had to wake up-

"alex! help us, would you?" reggie all but screamed at him, waking him up to the fact that this was not a figment of his imagination.

he ran over to willie, tripping and falling next to him. alex wrapped his arms around the boy, completely helpless.

"willie, please, no... please..." willie stopped moving and let out one last cough.

he fell limp in alex's arms.

"no... no! no, please! willie, please!" alex pleaded. he begged to the universe for willie to just wake up and have everything go back to how it was. he needed willie, he couldn't let him go.

"please, don't leave."

alex took a shaky breath, he couldn't see luke and reggie's shocked and heartbroken expressions directed at him for the flood of tears that wouldn't stop streaming. from his eyes.

"please... i love you." 

he cried heavily and pulled willie's limp body into his arms. 

it was too late.

alex thought it was his imagination making up the mass amount of glowing light flowing into his vision. 

he sat back up, he rubbed his eyes but the light was still there. 

it surrounded willie's body, and he heard a gasp.

it was willie, he was... awake. his wounds had healed and the blood that engulfed him was no longer there.

"willie? oh my god." 

the teenager sat straight up, alex's arms still wrapped around him, and he looked around confused.

"your mark, it's gone!" luke pointed out. alex took willie's hand in his and looked at his wrist, and luke was right.

alex had removed the mark, he had saved willie.

"h- how? how am i alive?" willie's eyes were half lidded and tired looking as he looked directly at alex.

"right before the light, alex said he loved you." reggie put two and two together.

the key to breaking the curse was love.

"alex?" willie asked.

alex felt embarrassed. now willie knew about his feelings, and although they had just saved him, he was scared that they weren't reciprocated.

"uh, yeah, i did say that, didn't i?" the blonde rubbed his red neck, expecting willie to do anything but what he actually did.

but what he actually did was grab the front of alex's hoodie and pull them closer together, their lips crashing against each other's.

their friends cheered in the background as their mouths moved in sync, alex's hand holding the side of willie's face gently.

they pulled away, willie's forehead resting against alex's.

"i love you too"

alex grinned brightly. he wanted to hold onto willie and never let go, so he pulled him into a rib crushing hug. even more tears spilled down his face, but these were out of pure happiness.

then there was a cough.

"what the hell just happened?" oh yeah, julie couldn't see willie.

this would be fun to explain.

**Author's Note:**

> it's christmas today so that's cool uh anyway
> 
> that was a journey shejhdjkjd
> 
> kudos are really appreciated and comments make my year :)
> 
> i love u and thank u for reading <3


End file.
